a bleeding love
by crimsontearsxoxo
Summary: when young abbey moves to a new school her heart is tempted by a couple of outcasts but can she keep her seceret safe?   i suck at summaries... lol rated for later chapters.. pleeaase review! xoxo
1. the first meeting

Gerard way - 17

Mikey way -16

Frank iero - 17

Ray torro - 17

Abbey smith -17

GERARD POV…

"Gerard! Get your lazy ass out of bed! We're gonna be late!" I rolled over and looked at my clock. Sure enough, my brother was right, it was ten minutes to nine… "Gerard!" I sat up and looked at Mikey fuming in my doorway.. His smudged glasses and rumpled t-shirt gave him the 'rough night' look. "yes Mikey?" I smirked at him. "get some clothes on and get down stairs. Ray and Frank are about to leave without us." " well… if u leave I might be able to…" I motioned down my torso to remind my brother that I slept naked. His eyes widened then he bolted for the stairs. I chuckled and rolled out my bed.. I yanked open the top drawer of my nightstand that I kept all of my boxers in.. it was empty. "guess I'm going commando today." I told myself. I picked up the first pair of skinny's my hands touched and yanked them on. I spotted my Metallica t-shirt on my desk and put that on. I grabbed my converses, bag and eyeliner as I sprinted for ray's car outside my house.

"hey guys.. Did you hear that there's supposed to be a new girl startin today?" my brother turned round and looked at me and Frank in the back seat. "nope, where'd you hear that Mikey?" Frank asked. "Dunno. Think I over heard some jocks talkin at lunch yesterday." "doesn't matter much, if its true its probably gonna be some blonde wanna be porn star chick." I stated as I finished puttin on my eyeliner. Ray glared at me in the rear-view mirror. "you never know Gerard, she might be like us." "what? An outcast?" "ya. Rays right, she might be. You never know. Anything's possible." Frank said as ray parked the car. I sighed and slipped on my converses. "anyways, we've still got 7 hours of boredom and humiliation." we all groaned and got out the car and started walking through the school doors just when the bell went.

ABBEY POV…

I did NOT have a good feeling about moving here. I was dreading it with every cell in my body. I was a loner at my old school and not much was likely to change here. The other kids drove me to extents that I'm ashamed to even mention to myself. I walked up to the schools main entrance and read the tacky sign on the door. 'Welcome to Belleville high!' the letters were faded and the cello tape turning yellow. I pushed open the door and stepped into a small reception. The woman looked much like the sign.. Old and neglected. She looked up at me and smiled a yellow tooth smile. "you must be abbey! I have your class timetable here… oh my! You must be a very smart girl to be taking credit level classes! Well congrats to you! Any way… you have English first ill show you to your class and find a buddy for you there okay?" I took my timetable from her and followed her through the school. The only sounds being my breathing and the clicking of her heels on the floor.

"here we are dear. The teachers name is Mr Watt." I smiled and adjusted the strap on my bag in reply. She gave the door 3 light taps then opened it and walked in. 20 pairs of eyes all turned and looked straight at me. I felt the heat in my cheeks flare, the serious down fall from having pale skin. The receptionist spoke quickly with mr watt before giving me a quick smile and closing the door behind her as she left. Mr watt beamed at me, his shirt barely able to close over the humongous belly. "abbey! I would let you choose your own seat but unfortunately theres only one seat available." he motioned at a desk at the back of the room next to a dark haired boy. "Gerard! Move your belongings and make room for abbey!" the boy looked up from a sketch book in front of him. He gave me the once over and reluctantly moved his things off of my new seat. I moved towards the desk trying not to trip over my own feet. I was hyper aware of everyone watching me. When I reached the seat I pulled it out and sat down. All eyes seemed to slowly get bored of me and one by one left me to watch a bald fat man teach English. I sat in my seat with a black spiral notebook in front of me. I had filled in the border with doodles and was halfway down the page with notes. I took my time to look at all the people in the class. At the front seemed to be a bunch of the popular girls (or as I like to call them 'pops') texting slyly under the desks and no doubt about it, gossiping on how the new girl is an 'emo'. on the other side of the room was a bunch of nerds all copying down extra notes. In the middle were 'the boys of the jungle.' Obvious football players. the kind that only thought bought girls and football, aka the dick heads. And seated around me were the outcasts like myself. The boy in front of me had a blonde afro. They boy next to him was fairly small, had dark hair and a cheeky grin, he was over all, cute. But even the cute one had nothing to the boy next to me. Everything about this Gerard screamed danger!. All the way from his deathly pale skin to his messy black hair, his metallic t-shirt and his black converses. He looked amazing…

GERARD POV

I had one of my ear phones in just to help me guide my pencil over the paper. I only drew to keep my mind from wandering. but today it just wasn't working. Out the corner of my eye I watched this new girl my brother had spoke about. Turned out ray and frank had been right. She wasn't some wanna be porn star chick. She was like us. I watched her as she looked at the other kids, I took in every detail about her. From how she twirled he long blonde hair to the flecks of green in her turquoise eyes. I watched as she looked at ray. Paying most of her attention to his fro. Then she turned looked at frank long enough to make me uncomfortable. She slowly tore her eyes off of him and peeked at me out the corner of her eye. I turned my eyes back to my work but I could feel her eyes grate over me in a way that I had to suppress a shiver.


	2. dickhead

Still no reviews! Come on people! I've put a lot of effort in writing this and if you can spend a miniscule of the time I spent to write this on writing a review that would be great… all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I still don't own any of the characters and this didn't really happen! If I did then that's some serious voodoo… Now.. On with the story.!

ABBEY POV..

I was sooo bored. Mr watt was, well. Boring. Just plain boring. " right class!" he bellowed. "as y'all have noticed we have a new student here and I think it would be nice if y'all stand up in turn and say your name so that ms abbey here, can get to know y'all." my cheeks blushed scarlet once again as every one turned to look at me again. I shrank back in my seat as the first girl stood, she looked at me and said her name. I just smiled and nodded as each teenager stood and stated their name. I only paid attention to when it was the outcasts turn. First the afro boy stood smiled at me and said is name was ray. The cute one's was frank. When the boy next to me stood up and opened his mouth, a lump of chewing gum was thrown across the room at him. 'He must be the biggest social outcast out of everyone.' I thought to my self. He just dismissed it with a roll of his eyes and said his name was Gerard before he sat down. Just hearing him say his name was enough to make me melt. 'Gerard'. it rang through my head like a lullaby. I was to caught up with his voice to realise that Mr watt was waiting for volunteers to be my buddy for the day. I gazed around the room anxiously waiting for someone to put their hand up but nothing. No one would even make eye contact. I heard a quite sigh next to me and I turned. Gerard was slowly putting his hand. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. He looked at me and laughed quietly at my expression. My eyes were so wide they almost fell out their sockets. "Gerard? Are you… volunteering?" asked mr watt in undisguised disbelief. "yes sir." " well then. Okay.. Ten minutes to the bell. talk amongst yourselves till then." the class then suddenly erupted in a gush of chatter. Ray and frank turned in their seats to look at me and Gerard. "so. Abbey? Right?" ray looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "umm…ya." "lets just cut to the chase." said frank as he gave a wicked look at Gerard. I couldn't help but notice Gerard kick frank under the table. Frank smiled and asked, "are you blonde?" I picked up a strand of my hair and looked at it. " the last time I checked I was." " are you a chick?" I felt my eyebrows mesh together in confusion. "Erm… ya. What's with the weird quest-". "do you want to be a porn star?" "what? No! what are you? A pervert?" ray cut in before frank could say anything else. "sorry. Its just Gerard thought that you were gonna be, and I quote! "some blonde wanna be porn star chick."" I looked at Gerard, he smiled at me and his face went bright red. "sorry." he muttered before ray and frank pointed and burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself, I joined in their laughter which only made Gerard go a deeper shade of red. We were cut off by a loud traditional school bell. ray and frank stood up as Gerard and I put our notes in our bags. "will we see you at lunch Gerard?" "Erm… ya. Abbey, umm, do you wanna sit with us?" "I looked up at the three of them. 'They don't seem half bad' I thought to myself. "sure." all three of them beamed and they walked out the door. Gerard and I stopped just inside, "what do you have now?" "I pulled the timetable out of my pocket and quickly scanned it. "umm biology with ms Matthew."

"well, so do I. looks like I'm a lucky man today." he grinned and walked out the door with me directly behind.

It was like a river of people in the corridor. People were being pushed and squashed in the narrow walkways. I tried to keep my eyes on Gerard but some dickhead pushed me into the wall and I lost him. I carried on walking in the direction I thought he was but I could feel a panic attack creeping up on me. My chest tightened and I couldn't seem to inhale. The sounds of the screaming teenagers around me amplified. My heartfelt like a hummingbirds wing beat. The lights above me were to bright and the colours to vibrant. Someone else pushed me into the wall and I fell to the floor. My legs felt like lead, I couldn't move. I felt something like ice brush against my forehead. I heard a deep mumble by my ear. "a-..-y? a-..-y?" I used all my energy to pry my own eyes open. And there, just inches in front of me, was _him. _'an angel.' wait, what did I just think? Gerard was crouched in front of me his eyes full of concern. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me up. My legs wobbled and he tightened his grip on me. If I wasn't so out of it I would probably be throwing myself over him. He pulled me about 10 feet through the still crammed corridor and through a door to our right. He sat me down on a stool at the back of the room and filled a mug with tap water and handed it to me. "you okay?" I looked up from my water and nodded at Gerard. "ya thanks. Suppose you want an explanation 'bout all that?"

"no, no. I recognise a panic attack when I see one." he smiled and sat on the table next to me. "my brother mikey, I don't think you've met him yet, he suffers from them too. When you didn't follow me in here I kinda went back out and was like, 'oh god! Im such an idiot!'" we laughed together before a small energetic lady in a lab coat walked over and asked who I was. "umm. Im abbey. Just started."

"oh right! Right! Well were did you get to in your course at your old school?"

"erm, I think we just finished animal survival."

"well, we're now doing the skeleton, here, read pages 23-56, and take notes from it, this is your homework due this time next week… so that's Monday."

"okay thanks."

I flipped open to page 23 of the text book ms Matthew had given

me it didn't look anymore appetising than vomit. Gerard slipped off the table and sat in the stool next to me, he took a notebook out of his bag and started taking down notes from what the teacher was saying. I did the same and took a sip of water. We remained quiet for the rest of class.

Lunch finally came and the smell of cheap school lunches filled the corriders. Gerard met me outside if my maths class and greeted me with a smile. We made our way through the school to the cafeteria. As we walked past a few tables before we could get to where frank and ray were seated, some dick headed jock slipped his foot in front of Gerard and tripped him up. He almost fell into a bin and narrowly missed a collision between his face, and a female teachers chest. I glared at the jock and screamed, "what the fuck was the point in that?" the group around him stopped laughing and stared at me. "well? Can your Neanderthal brain come up with a feasible reason? Huh?" the jock stood up and walked up to me. He was standing uncomfortably close was I wasn't going to step back and give him the upper hand. "what's wrong darlin'? why do you care what happens to that emo over there? You could be with us…" the jock motioned to the table behind him. "we could be your friends.. And maybe with benefits.." at this the jock grabbed my waist and started kissing me. His tongue pushing and demanding entry. I used all my strength and weight to try and push him off me but nothing could budge this footballer. Just then I had an idea and I sank me teeth as far in to his bottom lip as I could. He stumbled back and held his hand to his lip in shock. I could feel my face ruby red with anger. I was contemplating wether to hit him or to walk away when Gerard walked up to the hormonal dickhead and punched him in the face. The jock stumbled back and fell on to the table landing in his lunch. Gerard was just about to land a second blow on him when a muddy blonde with glasses pulled Gerard back and out the hall. Ray and frank spat at the footballer and linked their arms with mine before leading me out the hall too.


	3. Too late baby

Gerard pov.

"That was awesome!" frank squealed. "did you say the look on that jocks face? He was like…oof" he sprawled across Mikey and ray's laps holding his face and laughing his heart out. "get off." Ray joked at him, pushing him on to the floor. A couple of girls at nearby table giggled and caught franks attention. Before anyone could get another word in frank was over there hopelessly trying to charm the girls.

"So your Abbey?" my brother outstretched his hand to shake hers. "yup, and I assume your Mikey" she smiled as she took his hand. "ah, so you've heard about me." Mikey wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to blush. Turning her cheek the prettiest colour pink. 'The same shade as lily's used to be.' I thought. 'NO. I mustn't think of her.' I took a sip of my coffee and looked around. "You know, I've coming to this very Starbucks for 7 years and nothings changed." I said, desperate to distract myself. "Really? I've never been to a coffee shop." Our whole little crew stopped and gawked at her. "Never?" whispered ray. She shook her head and hid her face behind her hot chocolate. "You're crazy." I commented. I couldn't imagine life without coffee. It's what helped me think, woke me up, inspired me and kept me moving. It was the same for all of us. I wondered how she did it. "just a splash of water gets me going." Ray hid a giggle behind his hand. "your sick. She didn't mean gets her horny! Did you?" frank queried.

"Umm no." she laughed while squirming in her seat next to me. Her hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The blood in her cheeks drawing me in. capturing my mind. Kissing sounds to me right brought me back to present. Mikey was trying to imitate me with ray. Leaning towards him with a dazed look in his eyes and trying to kiss him. "hey! I want in this action!" frank walked around them and sat next to me. He leaned forward and placed his hand on my leg. "Frank, I swear to god. Don't you fucking dare!" I warned him as he smirked and leaned closer. His mouth only inches from mine. "frank. Fuck off." I turn my face away from him and try to push the small man off me. Before I can through a punch at him, a pair of soft lips collides with mine. Their warmth reaching into me and warming the coldest parts of my empty heart. I feel the lips leave mine and I through my eyes open only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes winking at me. "Sorry Frankie baby. I got there first."


End file.
